


There's a difference

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Not for WestAllen fans, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Rewrite of the second WestAllen scene in 2x21. As usual, not for WestAllen fans.





	There's a difference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> I will continue 'Death and Punishment' at the end of this week. But I still have time for one-shots and the like.
> 
> This scene from 2x21 randomly popped into my head and gave me this idea.
> 
> As usual, not for WestAllen fans.

"Do you know it?" Barry asked Iris about 'The Runaway Dinosaur' as he put the book down on his mother's grave, realizing that it was time to move on.

"Yeah", Iris said with a sigh, "I-I never really liked that book."

Barry turned his head to her and asked, "Why?"

Iris then said, "Because it was about a mother who was always there for her child no matter what and", she paused before continuing, "That wasn't my mom."

As Barry looked away, Iris added, "Or yours. We never had anyone who was just right for us."

Turning his head back to her with a scowl, Barry asked, "Excuse me, what?"

"Our moms weren't there for us", Iris said, thinking she was clarifying Barry's question, though the scowl had her worried.

"How can you say that?" Barry asked with anger in his voice as he got up.

Before she could respond, Barry said, "Your mom had addiction problems and she left you. My mom was murdered. There's a difference."

Barry walked closer and said, "I came here so that I could finally move on from the tragedy that has defined my life and I brought you with me because I thought you would understand. How can you insult my mother on her grave?"

With some tears in her eyes, Iris said regretfully, "I'm sorry, Barry. I have no idea why I said that."

Looking at her sternly, Barry said, "Never talk about her like that again. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Iris' line in this scene not only didn't make sense, it was also infuriating as she is basically insulting Nora Allen on her grave.
> 
> Her mother had drug problems and left her. Barry's mom was murdered. How the hell are their situations the same? I know. Another attempt by the writers to show WestAllen parallels (which BTW don't exist except in the mind of the stupid writers).
> 
> Anyways, this is out of my system now.
> 
> Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Aragorn II Elessar.


End file.
